


X men Galaxy fics Note 1.0

by NorthCompass



Series: X men Galaxy collection [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Immortality, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mild Stockholm Syndrome, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Smut, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Reincarnation, movie remixes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthCompass/pseuds/NorthCompass
Summary: The first written fic collection of the author. With movie remixes and fics inspired.Movie remixes (*Both movie and fanfiction remixes)Ratatouille au (Part 1-2) Cherik, Charles&RavenInfinity War au (Part 1-4) Cherik, Erik&ShawPainted Skin au Cherik, Erik/MagdaFanfiction remixes*The Mummy au/remix (Part 1-2) Cherik, Erik/Shaw~Love Immortal remixWe have to go after all (Part 1-2) Cherik, Charles/Shaw, Charpocalypse~ At the King’s Command remixNothing left, waiting for what is coming (Part 1-3) Cherik, Erik/Shaw ~ Mein Kleiner Erik remixALL COMPLETED!!!
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Sebastian Shaw, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men), Erik Lehnsherr/Sebastian Shaw, Raven | Mystique & Charles Xavier, Sebastian Shaw/Charles Xavier
Series: X men Galaxy collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966840
Comments: 46
Kudos: 14





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266687) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec). 
  * Inspired by [Bits and Bobs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731299) by [JackyJango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango). 
  * Inspired by [At The King's Command](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981993) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec). 
  * Inspired by [Mein Kleiner Erik (Nothing left, but what you've made Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232776) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Gerec: Thank you for inspiring my works with yours. It’s great that I am able to be inspired by 3 of your short stories/one shots. Then making them into a long work which I did not expect it myself too. Hope you will enjoy them.

This is my first time on writing fics, I would like to give a big thank you to writers who inspires my ideas. I hope my works will be appealing to readers.  
  
So this is my first new X men fic collection, which contains different types of works, from ficlets to one shots to short stories, with works inspired, fanfic remixed by other fics and movies.

To anyone who follows my works, indeed, I made a change for this fic. It is going to be a short collection consists of movies and fanfic remixes, because independent ideas are going to be in X men 2.0 in the future.

Before posting works of remixes, which may link directly or indirectly to the original fic, I assure readers that I would ask the writer’s permission before doing so. And I would display the ‘inspired’ section with the direct link. 

Also, if you are inspired by these fics, or want to make a remix of them. I am very delight about it. Just please confirm this in the comment section, which I will check regularly. And remember to put the link in your works with mine in the 'inspired by...' section.

Here is the content page which will be updated regularly, consist of three parts: Movie remixes, inspired by fan fiction/fan fiction of fanfiction (remixes):

**Movie remixes (*Both movie and fanfiction remixes)**

Ratatouille au (Part 1-2) Cherik, Charles&Raven

Infinity War au (Part 1-4) Cherik, Erik&Shaw

Painted Skin au Cherik, Erik/Magda

 **Fanfiction remixes**  
  
*The Mummy au/remix (Part 1-2) Cherik, Erik/Shaw~Love Immortal remix

We have to go after all (Part 1-2) Cherik, Charles/Shaw, Charpocalypse~ At the King’s Command remix

Nothing left, waiting for what is coming (Part 1-3) Cherik, Erik/Shaw~ Mein Kleiner Erik remix


	2. Ratatouille au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik finds out that his receipe and food have been moved from time to time. Disappearing suddenly one day then reappearing at somewhere in the house at another day. Soon, he finds out that there's a rat is behind all this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Ratatouille, where Charles is Remy, Erik is the human, and many talking animals apart from rats.  
> Cherik, Charles&Raven

Erik was definitely not sure that whether his house was really haunted or not. However, it seemed strange that he did not have the feeling of being haunted.

Even if his house was really haunted, it must be only partly haunted. That would be the kitchen and the study room.

It's a very terrible thing for a book and cook lover.

If you’re asking when did it start, it was the day when he find an adorable brown mouse at his window, whom he offered it a cube of cheese. Then letting it go as the rain stopped. 

Almost everytime he returned from work, he would find some of the food, sauce or seasonings were gone, and there were gaps between his remaining books. When it came to another day, maybe the next day or few days later, he would see them at his home again. Books lying on the floor or at the wrong shelf, or the sauce or seasoning containers placed on the cupboard or near to the sink dispersely. 

And of course he tried to call the police once. 

Sooner or later, things seemed to be like a pattern and cycle. It was a pattern for no books were taken except receipes. and it was a cycle as things would always be returned. It's more like borrowing without permission instead of stealing as time passed. 

And Erik would not allow such ridiculous things happened in his apartment like nothing. 

Two weeks later, he placed the sauce and seasonings and food in a higher shelf. He installed a glass door in his bookshelves, along with a lock. And he made the most unwilling decision-closing the windows before returning home. He hated it very much for he wanted fresh air coming in from time to time.

For the first coming days, everything was fine.

Finally, at the 6th day when Erik walked into the kitchen after coming home. There were salts and sugar and pepper spilling on the cupboard, three lovely fresh tomatoes splattered on the floor. And there were broken glasses and soy sauce at everywhere.

Apart from yelling 'Fuck!' repeatedly, Erik could literally do nothing.

There was still one more thing too. After cleaning up the mess. He went to the bookshelf, the lock was opened, with the paper clip on the floor. A book was taken, but the shelf is alright. 

After these two weeks, he was going to take matters into his own hands. 

He searched for the whole house, looking for clues and hints, to assume who was this intruder. But it was much difficult than he has expected. Still, he could make some conclusions. 

Firstly, the methods were careful, but the skills was clumsy. He must be a small person too, as the things were not placed back properly. 

Secondly, it took a lot of time for the theif to take the things, which Erik wondered why. 

Thirdly, the thief must be watching him for some time. Knowing when he would go out and come home. That he had day-off at weekends. 

Few days later, he made an excuse to his boss afternoon, saying that he left his colleague’s stuff in his house (Just think of the boss is a friendly guy, and Erik’s workplace is not far from home) He returned to the house, choosing to enter quietly from the back door, creeping into the kitchen, where he smelt something great. 

He turned on the light, and saw the brown rat and a raven at the stove,staring at him with wide eyes. A pan was on the cooktop. While a lovely scrambled egg inside.


	3. Ratatouille au (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles POV in this fic.

Charles owns two special abilities. One is having a sharp sense of smelling, the other is understanding human language and words. 

When he was young, he was bought by his former owner from the pet store, where he could finally leave the boring cage he had to live with his neglectful siblings. And getting his sight away from the opposite container, where hamsters showing off themselves by spinning in the wheels, believing that it is something which make them more superior than other rodents. When it is actually a stupid belief. 

His owner enjoys watching TV, especially to one specific channel, which it was opened by day and night. One day, it was showing a man in a kitchen, teaching people how to cook a dish. It caught Charles's eyeballs immediately. Since that day, Charles locked his eyes on the TV show on time. 

However, afterwards, he owner just suddenly took his box, opening the lid, and placing the box on the snowy street one day. Leaving Charles on his own. 

He never felt for the man, but it was so sad to unable to watch the TV show anymore. 

For the past few days, he went out. Wandering around the streets, avoiding any human sight. On his way, he smelt a lot of great things. Like the smell of roasted chicken, to the freshness of sashimi. He thought for a moment, humans are creative beings, who have the gift of making the most delicious food in the world. They can make anything by placing the right food, using things called salt and sugar and pepper and more for flavoring, and inventing those incredible stuffs that could 'bake', 'roasted', 'fry' and more. 

He was a lonely rat in his journey. He was despised and casted out for his unnatural talents. But deep down he knew many were just simply jealous of him. So they would try anything to broke his self-esteem and confidence. Of course they fail. 

From what he believes, those who bullied him were the true failures amongst their kind. Lurking around all sorts of dirt, living in the trash and garbage, even eating them like daily diets. Not trying to pursuit the real food that exists in the world. Letting these inedible rubbish to deteriorate their body and mind. He remembered a rat named Cain, who was an enormous grey rat. For the first few days, Cain chased and insulted Charles for pleasure. But soon, his paws went wobbly, he could not see and hear well. Later, Charles found his body hanging at the rubbish bin, lying on his back, paws at the air, mouth producing white foam. Never again Charles would like to view such scene. 

As he continued his journey, he smelled a mix of bread and ham and egg one time. He followed the smell, then found a crow has just got a sandwich from the litter. As it went to the air, other crows attacked and snatched the sandwich away. The poor black bird had its wings injured, forced to hide in an alley. It found something under the junk bin,thinking it must be food. So it wiggled to the bottom, then got stuck. 

Without hesitation, Charles went under the bin and pushed it out. Calling it to relax and he would find the food. He sneaked into a garden, and fetched some strawberries, not before washing his hands from a sink. The humans have taught him the importance of being clean before cooking. 

He gave them to the crow, whom he wanted to help for the same experience of being bullied. The crow was so grateful, she introduced herself as Raven. And Charles's journey was not lonely anymore. 

After Raven recovered, they stuck together, searching and tasting for food across the streets and communities. Charles was eager to learn anything about cookery. On one stormy day, they went for shelter, seeing a house with its window opened, they quickly went in, where Charles found many recipes placed in a large bookshelf.

’Oh my cheese!’ He said to Raven, ‘Do you know what these are, Raven? These are the holy bibles of humans! They are made to guide humanity to make all delicacies in the world! They are the cheese humans have been pursuing for!!!’ He exclaimed. 

Raven just rolled her eyes, she had no idea why rats are so obsessed with cheese. 

Since no one was at home, they wandered in the house and the kitchen. It was a tidy, neat kitchen with all seasonings and equipment. Charles climbed to the fridge, opening the door by pushing his legs, where the food was stuffed in there. Together, they took enough. Even though they were careful, they were clumsy for their size. An hour later, they quickly left as the man returned. 

They went to the window, Charles stayed at the window side, taking the things to Raven one by one. After Raven flew away with the last salt bottle swiftly, Charles squeaked out loud as he heard a loud bump with the glass before him went backwards, and he fall onto the cupboard. 

That moment, he truly believed that his time has come. He was going to be snatched and trampled to death. 

But on the contrary, the man who hands were on the cupboard was smiling at him genuinely, and he spoke directly to Charles. 

’So looking for food?Little mouse?’ He asked affectionately. 

Charles’s throat was stuck, and his body froze at fear. 

The man still smiled lovingly, and went to the fridge, Charles tried to escape from the window again, but the gap was too small. 

Shortly after that, the man brought a cube of cheese, and handed it Charles. 

’Try this, little mouse, you’re going to love it,’ he said. 

Slowly, he took the little cube into his paws, and chew on it. He felt he was at cheese heaven that moment, it was his favourite type- the Parmesan cheese. 

After watching him finishing his snack with adoring eyes, the man sneaked his hands onto his head, so he could stroke the messy fur slowly. The rain went down some time later. 

‘So now you can leave, it’s much better not to catch a cold,’ he said playfully as he pushed the window, and Charles ran off like he should. 

That night in a tree hole, Charles snuggled into Raven’s feathers, and he could not get his mind away from the man. He has never met any human who would not try to kill him (except the indifferent owner), but being nice and giving him food. He felt sorry for him actually too. Therefore, he talked to Raven the next day, that they would return the things they have taken after using them. 

So how did they use them? After stumbling into this peaceful, green community, Charles and Raven decided to settle down in here. He found a local Mexican restaurant. The dishes in there were bad, the tastes were unappealing and the ingredients were low quality. Charles hated it when he saw some humans being so uncaring to their dishes. He and Raven than planned to fetch some ingredients, and used it on the restaurant as a test to improve the dishes. During a time, Charles remembered taking pieces of parsley and lettuce and seasonings from the man’s house, then used it on a soup. The taste changed immediately. 

As days passed, Charles’s need for ingredients increased. He and Raven went to the house for more, looking for food and studying the recipes, they took them away then returned back regularly. But later, they found the windowed was locked, so they got in from the chimney. They found the seasonings were placed at a higher place, while the shelf was locked. Charles then suddenly thought about a tv show few days later, which told the way of unlocking a lock. He found a paper clip and open the shelf, taking one recipe he had not read. Raven then snatched the seasonings with her claws, but as long as she was in the air, the opening went to the other side, while the seasonings were spilled. So she quickly brought them to the tree hole one by one. Before leaving, Charles asked her to take the soy sauce from the cupboard. 

’No way, Charles, it is too heavy!’ 

‘But I need it Raven. It is going to help with the Chinese restaurant!’ 

So Raven took it with her claws, but she stumbled, and the glass bottle was smashed to the ground. They could do nothing but to leave quickly. 

Charles did not blame Raven for the incident, and he felt extremely guilty to the man. He was a nice, very good man, whom he stole from regularly and now had his things broken and all messed up. If there were ways to remedy it, Charles would definitely do so. 

At the next day, as Charles knew the man was not at home, he and Raven returned. They took the eggs from the fridge, Raven used her beak to peck the shells, and Charles pour the yolk and white into a bowl. They stirred it with a spoon, Charles turned on the stove, then placed the egg on the pan, and here was the scramble egg with parsley above, which Charles hope the man would eat it. 

Since knowing that it would get cold as time passed. They left it in the pan, hoping to find something to enclose it. As they were getting the lid, the lights were on suddenly, with the man at the entrance, staring at them with wide eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the completed Ratatouille fic with an ambiguos ending. Hope you like it.  
> In the fic, Erik enjoys reading and cooking and adore animals. Even rats are known for stealing foods and spreading disease or ruining the kitchen. Erik thinks them as admirer of foods and talented when it comes to smelling, which is a skill cooking requires. That’s why he treated Charles in a loving way.
> 
> Your comments are welcomed in here!


	4. Infinity War au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The X men heads to Genosha for the most dangerous quest amongst many of their journeys. And Erik is going to confront his past...  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Erik is Gamora, Charles is Peter Quill/Starlord, X men are Guardians of the Galaxy, Shaw is Thanos, The Hellfire Order is The Black Order. No one is looking for stones, nor getting thrown from cliffs (Didn’t get to the part in this fic, and hope it never happens), or trying to be invisible.  
> Cherik, Erik&Shaw

While leaning against the wall, Erik fiddled with the object in his palm, placing his gaze at it for some time, then tiled his head to the window, where he could see the stars shining brightly in the endless darkness, different forms of milky ways and nebulas came into the view. The scenery before him was so bright yet so dark. It shows the infinite depths of the cosmos, this universe, which holds all eternal mysteries, the world of all worlds and beings that lives and dies one day.

He was in the Blackbird along with his teammates, they all went to their quarters for rest. Leaving Erik into his thoughts. He stared at the galaxy, feeling the object in his palm. And now even in this vast galaxy that brought him forward, it was now leading him to the past.

* * *

_As the dusk came, the sounds of explosion and people's screaming were heard no more. Erik and his mother were dragged out from where they were hiding, and taken to a group of the civilians. As those shuttles stopped at mid-air, the invaders landed on ground, they defeated all remaining Genoshan soldiers with ease Not only with their advanced weapons, but their exceptional cruelty and consistency. They killed all soldiers without mercy that night._

_The people in there were all rounded up, and led back to the plaza. The soldiers started to separate them, the younger from the older, the children from parents, the gifted from the ungifted ones. Unbeknownst to the Genoshans, that these soldiers owned a special device which identified mutants from other aliens. And Erik was quickly dragged away from his mother, to a group with fewer people. And Erik had never felt so much fear in his life._

_Unable to reach to his mother, he pushed through the crowd, squeezing his way from the gaps, but quickly dragged by the soldiers, he screamed until his throat were sore, trying desperately to get to his mother, as she wailed at the other side. But he could only pulled his empty hands out as those men dragged him forward. Then it just happened._

_All those buckles from the soldiers were pulled forward, the blasters were out of their reach, and dragged on the ground by an invisible force. The metal sculptures, roofs and the broken gold fountain at the center of the plaza crushed and bent themselves. Even as his mother disappeared from the crowd, even when people started looking at him with wide, fearful eyes, even when more soldiers were stopping his way, he still didn't give up._

_Moments later, a taser went to his back, he was fighting from it, as the blood from his nose flowed down to his chin, and he finally fall onto the hard ground._

_Erik hitched for breath, his body ached at the pain. Everything around him went quiet. He looked up at the crowd, their cries went down, but not their dread. All those people, from those strange to familiar faces, and the people he knew. They backed up, staring at him with frightened eyes. They did not come forward, but instead whispering against each other, that the boy is a mutant, a monster and threat to normal people under the order of the previous government. And that's why when Erik's power unlocked when he was 7, his mother and him have been taking very great effort to hide it._

_He rises from the ground slowly, and the people retreated further without being forced by the soldiers. He looked at them with tears, they were formed, not only for the despair search for his mother. But also as he saw a these people, even with ones he knew and befriended, turning against him with hate and repulsion. Then he felt a hand on his bruised shoulder. He gazed at the man, the only one with a genuine smile, whom he barely knew that he was the one who would change his entire life._

_'What's your name? My boy?' He asked with a affectionate manner. The man has a pair of blue eyes as sharp and clear as blade, wearing a gold black leather armor. Amongst all people and those deadly soldiers, this man displayed a completely dreadful and dire atmosphere. As well as the sign of invincible power. However, Erik could still feel hope and comfort as no one approached him without fear, but care during that time._

_'...Erik...Erik Magnus...' He replied with his sore mouth._

_'Sir... I'm looking my mother, do you where is she now?' He asked fretfully._

_He didn't answer his question, but offered his hand._

_'You have a spirit, Erik. Why don't we go to somewhere comfortable now first?' He said, and Erik took the hand._

_They went to the main entrance of the plaza's hall, which the government used to run in there. Before the ruined doors, a canopy tent was set. And at each side the tent, there was a man with fierce red skin and dark slick hair, a woman dressed in white, with a pair of icy blue eyes, and a younger man with long curly hair._

_The man went to his seat, and ordered a chair for Erik next to him. He took something out from his pocket, it was a silver coin._

_'Look Erik, here is a coin with two sides,' he picked it out and showed both sides._

_'Each side remains in their places, and they could never touch each other.' He then place it in his palm, allowing one side shown to Erik._

_'But if we cover one of the side, we cannot see that side, because it is at the bottom, while the other is above it. There are two sides of a coin, Erik, but both can never be together,' he explained, then give it to Erik. He could feel the metal in it, the coin then moved around his fingers at his will._

_Just then, the sounds of shooting and wailing could be heard. Erik wanted to turned his head, but was stopped by the man._

_'Shh... Just focus. And here's what you can do,' he encouraged him._

_A moment later, the shooting stops, the sound dies away, the remaining survivors were taken, as well as those gifted ones._

_'As long as you are what you are, you will be greater than any beings in this world, even greater than you have ever expected,' The man then said to Erik._

* * *

And this is the story of young Erik Magnus, whose planet was conquered by the Hellfire Order, and how he has become the ward of the notorious mutant conquerer Sebastian Shaw. Slowly, he thought of the things happened in all those years. From those rigorous training and teachings as time passes, to his days of his experience on fields, where he excels and completed his missions from time to time, making him known as the second most dangerous mutant in the galaxy. 

Then, he recalled the times when his desire to escape grew. When a quest of ordering an assasination of Leech was announced, the mutant who was used for Trask’s industries on nullifying mutations. He quickly accepted it, just to take the chance to escape and bring the kid to the right hands. In his journey, he encountered Charles and his teammates, aspiring mutants across the planets, who seeks for peace and coexistence. Charles explores Erik's powers, teaching him the better ways to control it, bringing him into the range between rage and serenity. And this was how his new home was founded. They traveled across the galaxy, searching for people like them, and inspiring everyone with their views and aspiration. Even though Erik and Charles would never reached to an understanding on this issue, they could never to separated. Together, they formed the X men, who offered hopes and dreams to mutants and alien in the cosmos. And this is the part of his unfinished story. 

'I see you have been thinking a lot, my friend,' Charles murmured as he approached to his side.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this au, mutants are considered as different from the galactic species. Then X men and Hellfire Order consists of mutants from different planets, who fights for their views in the future of mutants.  
> This chapter is inspired by the scene where young Gamora met Thanos.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy the infinity war au. It is one of the ideas that popped out from my mind suddenly. Your comments are welcomed.


	5. Infinity War au Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charles have a talk.

Erik got slightly surprised as Charles walked into the cabin. It seemed that it was not only him who was not in their rooms.

'And enjoying the view too, my friend. It's been a while since I have seen such beautiful sight,' he said as he looked into the nebulas shining brightly in the space. He stood next to Charles, shoulders toughing one another. And he felt much better as he could enjoy it with Charles. 

And from he believed, this was probably going to be the last time they would be as close with each other like this. 

'Charles, I need you to do me a favour,' Erik said.

'What would that be?' Charles asked, deciding not to read his mind.

'I will tell you, just if you promise me, you must do it,' Erik replied sadly. If Charles went into his mind, he would respond it mentally. He had enough experience already to withstand telepathy.

'...Fine,I promise.'

'I want to you to do anything, to stop me from taken back to the Order again. You would do anything to prevent this, including killing me,' he said.

After hearing, Charles regretted not even making an effort to read his mind before.

'What?'

'When I was young, I was trained by Shaw, to be his best assassin and his most dangerous weapon. So I would be at his side, helping him to succeed his conquest. He values my powers, and he knows very well how to bend me to his will. If I return, he won't kill me, I could do nothing then but to serve him again.'

'But it doesn't mean I must take your life because of him. After everything we have been through!' Charles snapped.

'And that's why you must kill me, so everything we've been through will not come in vain. By killing me, you will destroy his most powerful weapon. You will save the galaxy from his deadly conquest!'   
  


For a moment, there were silence and tensions between the two, until Erik decided to soften his tone.

'...Charles, you must promise me,' he begged.

Charles took a deep breath, how much he wished that things would not bring in such outcomes. For a very short moment, a flash of thoughts suddenly came to him. He shut his eyes, and the memories came back. He saw himself meeting Erik for the first time. Even not reading his mind, he could feel his burden, his fear and determination. And he could only learn how great this burden was after learning his identity. Then, his mind went to those days which they fought together, and he was dazzled by Erik’s fighting skills and bravery, and finding that how beautiful he was,so he started imagining himself being with him together forever, so they can protect each other from all harms in the universe. Finally, he remembered the day when their ship was destroyed, they crashed into the waters of Graymalkin. Without hesitation, Erik, who was at the surface, quickly swam down to drag an unconscious drowning Charles. Then Charles felt a pair of warm lips crashed to his, when he opened his eyes, Erik was before him, who smiled in a way which he had never seen. Together, with Erik’s strength mostly, they swam to the surface, breathing the fresh air together, so damp and tired, yet so happy and full of hope.

'...Alright, I promise,’ he clenched his throat.

'Just hope that everything won't come to this in the end,' he said bitterly. And starting to wrap his arms around Erik's taller frame.

The two of them embrace each other, and shared a deep kiss, just wishing that they would have more times and moments together. 

Just then, a clicking sound could be heard in the cabin. They turned around, and seeing Logan seeing in the couch, smoking his cigarette with his eyes on them, and the lighter at his hand.

'How fucking long have you been there?' Erik asked first.

'...An hour, I guessed,' Logan murmured sheepishly.

'So you have watching us for an hour?' Charles accused.

'No, I have been sleeping in here since I got in. Not until someone was shouting in the room. So I woke up, and I saw something disgusting.' Logan snapped. 

'So how could no one notice you were in the couch for literally an hour?' Erik asked non-chalantly.

'...Because I have mastered the ability to stay still in the couch, getting up, then taking my cigarettes slowly and quitely, bub. So no one could see me,' Logan then said. He took a deep breath, breathing the smoke in then out from his mouth in very slow speed. 

'And bub, you can't even see m-'

'The coordinates is showing that we are getting closer, and stop smoking in my ship, Logan,' a voice suddenly appeared, Hank came out while studying the screen from his band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is loosely based on the talk between Peter and Gamora, and Logan is Drax, as you can see.


	6. Infinity War au Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik arrived to Genosha, and continue their plan to ambush Shaw, but things went out differently...

The Blackbird had successfully landed on a remote area in Genosha during nightfall. The crew members stepped foot on the earth. With Charles, Erik, Logan, Raven, Alex and Blink. They all wore anti-telepathic bracelets before going on their journey, and leaving only Hank in the ship.   
  


Even though Erik was the last one who stepped foot on this planet, he was the first and only one with feelings which the other had not. Now he had returned to his homeland, after all those years. The placed had changed a lot. From a traditional, simplistic alien society, to a prosperous stronghold ruled by mutants. After making use of the rich mines and metals in the planet, Shaw had founded one of the most powerful state of the Order. It was the centre of military founding and transporting, as well as owning plenty of resources for scientific use. Fortunately, Erik was very familiar with all building structures and designs of The Hellfire Order. After using Blink’s portal as a short cut, they reached to the city without notice, and headed for the centre building.

During their trip, they found the city was more than they have expected. Mutants were now living in prosperity. They were living in advanced technology and the life they once craved for before Shaw’s arrival. Now, they were able to live with all common rights of a citizen, in return of absolute loyalty to The Order. On the contrary, the population of local alien species was declining in a rapid rate. The new government has banished them from their residence, leaving them as outcast in lands with poorer resources. They are in fact living in a life which mutants had to live during the reign of the previous government. Also, it was heard that there were aliens who were captured and brainwashed into the Order’s mindless soldier, so the need of army strength would be satisfied. However, Erik did not find any satisfaction after learning their treatment. Meanwhile, the team decided to change there outfits into more gentleman and professional like before entering the building.

They were getting in the major base of Genoshan’s facilities. They have received intelligence that Shaw was holding an annual meeting in the place today. It was actually a small meeting, which was known that Shaw would gathered with his most trusted subordinates, discussing about confidential businesses for his conquest. Apart from Erik, there were only four people could have the privilege to participate this meeting. So the X-Men must took the opportunity to run their plans. 

That’s why Charles and Erik must joined this voyage, because they have found the only most elusive way to take down the man who was impossible to kill, that required their exceptional abilities. Even though Shaw could absorb all types of energy, he could not withstand psionic attacks as easy as physical attacks. And only Charles could break through the mental shields made by Shaw himself and Emma.   
  
They entered the building, and aimed to reach to the top floor, which is Shaw’s private office and one of his residence in Genosha. The team have splitted up into three, Erik with Blink, Charles with Logan, Raven with Alex. Erik and Blink reached to topper level by the lift, as the door opened, they saw a round, big room, with people gathering around. Jazz songs from Terra was playing in the zone, the mutants were drinking and talking happily, a beautiful night view of the city could be seen from the windows. Shaw always had a sense of entertainment, always up for luxuries and lavishness. Blink looked at the view around her with surprising eyes.  
  
‘I cannot see anymore from here,’ she said.

‘Don’t worry, I’ll handle it,’ Erik said, then two of them went into the crowd.

Erik’s reputation has been widely known throughout the galaxy. As they walked, people around looking at them with tensed eyes, but no one dared to make a sound or any move about it.

‘Erik, you have come to the party, I see,’ a smooth, feminine voice said from their backs, and Erik could always remember that voice.

‘Emma, I see you still didn’t change your taste on clothes,’ Erik replied non-chalantly, while Blink tensing at his side.

And I see you have brought your friends. Don’t worry, they are all welcome here. We don’t harm our kind, after all,’ as she quoted.

‘Come now, Erik. It’s been a while since you have returned. We all miss you, especially Sebastian, never he has been happy as he sees you,’ she added up. Perhaps apart from other members, Erik was the only one who was not apprehensive for his exposure, Shaw would always know when he was in his domain.  
  
‘It’s alright, we’re going to be fine,’ Erik reassured to an anxious Blink before going with Emma. 

* * *

Both of them went to the elevator. As they got out, Erik discovered that the every sound connection to the dim corridor was completely cut off. The place was a silent zone of itself. Designed into the way it’s master wished. Emma leaded him to the main entrance, opening the wooden door, where Shaw and his henchmen were sitting in the white round couch.

Shaw always liked his quarters to be luxurious and opulent, but letting the light went dim, with a delicate designed fireplace which warmed his room. It made the atmosphere more cozy and pleasant in his view. But this feeling would never reach to Erik.

‘Erik, so good to see you again,’ Shaw smiled to him genuinely. As Erik expected, he didn’t even change a thing, not even a streak of white hair or a wrinkle in his face. He was still keeping his looks and attitude. Azazel and Janos had their eyes on him too.  
  
‘It’s been a long time since your departure. And now you have returned, where you always belong,’ He said, walking to the bar and filling his champagne.

Erik remained at his standing position. Unbeknownst to others, he was looking for a device hidden in this room with his powers. ‘You know I’m not here to return to the Order, I have made clear to myself ever since I have left,’ he said. 

‘Is it?’ Shaw asked, making his way to Erik. ‘For all those years since you have escaped, stepping onto your new journey in the stars, which sets you to a path that opposes from what you had been doing, and what you have always believed. Now, even when you are still denying, the road you have made for yourself still leads back to me. You cannot stop this, dread it, or run from it, destiny arrives all the same,’ he said, handing Erik the champagne glass.

'My path hasn't come to an end yet, there's still a long way ahead. Only time will tell what fate sets upon me. We could only wait and see,' Erik smiled calmly in his words, then took his drink. He paced around the room, finally finding that device.

'But you should have known there's a day I would come to oppose you. No one, even yourself can stop me from doing it, Shaw,' he said.

* * *

After Erik and Emma left, Blink was on her own, she left the penthouse, finally finding a zone where she could sight the other's locations. She went downstairs by the elevator, reached to the main hall, finding Charles and Logan in there.

'Professor, Erik has gone,' Blink told Charles.

'Gone to Where?'

'...With Frost.' 

'Now they know we're here,' Logan growled.

'It's just a matter of time, I have expected this already,' Charles sighed. He knew that there would be eyes all around them, they were going to be discovered sooner or later. But it's still hard to come up an idea to get away from the situation.

'We must find Alex and Raven now, we go to upstairs, then get us in there, Blink.'

'I can't, it is locked in there,' she explained.

'It is the senser. Our powers cannot get inside without permission.'

Charles thought for a moment, those were extremely advanced devices which is used to block mutant's powers away from an area, that only the user and specific mutants were not affected. As he recalled, they are made of flexible vibranuim, requiring the energy of magnetic soundwave.

'We must get to upstairs first, we could only count on Erik now,' Charles said.

Just then, people who were wearing suits were coming to their directions.With few of them staying at the entrance of the elevator. Three of them walked away quickly to to the outer stairs. 

  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided to split the chapter into two parts. Which make it have 4 chapters. It took me a slightly longer time to finish this part, so everyone please wait for my update!  
> Your comments are welcomed in here.


	7. Infinity war au Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik manages to find the sense hidden in the room he destroys it. A fight occurs.

'Of course I do, Erik. I have known it all along. I have said once, you have a spirit inside you. No one can harass it or break it. Anyone but yourself,' Shaw said, reminding his first encounter with the boy, who comes to be his ward, the young man raised by him with great powers and a strong will.

‘But you’re now a wild stallion, lost in the winds and rains. Forgetting which way you should go, and heading to the road that doesn’t meant to you' he said, walking up to Erik, who was pouring his glass. Placing his hand on his shoulder.

’You should come back, Erik. You should be at my side, fighting for our purpose, for our beliefs. Like any of our kind, we hold the same responsibility. You could come back, and lead your gifted friends to the right path, like how I did to you. This is what we all meant to be,’ he said.

* * *

They ran upstairs, Charles called out a mental note, and Blink used her powers to retrieve Alex and Raven back At the same time, the guards went out from the elevator. They of them entered the crowd, then reached to the large balcony.

‘We’re trapped, we must fight,’ Raven said as the guards approached.

‘We can’t afford to make a big scene right now,’ Charles warned.

‘Blink, have you returned your sight?’

Blink looked up to the floor above her, head dazed a bit as she tried to concentrate. ‘Not yet...uh... I can feel it, I see some parts in the room,’ she said.

‘They’re coming,’ Alex said. Readying to blast anyone with his hands.

Apart from a struggling Charles and Blink, the others were readied to fight. Logan has stretched his claws, Raven was readied to shift, Alex extended his arm.

‘There! I can see inside now!’ Blink exclaimed, turning their attention.

‘Erik needs help now!’ She said to her teammates. 

With a nod from Charles, Blink opened a portal, with Logan jumped in first.

* * *

‘Everything you did, made me stronger. It made me the weapon I am. You’ve shown me what I can do, which path I should go. I’ve known this all long.’

As he said his truthful words, Erik was moving his hands, controlling the magnetic sound wave into a suitable size. Finally, he gained control on the device, pulled from the clock, crushed it into pieces.

For an instant, Azazel vanished from his seat, only to reappeared with his knife, Erik dodged away, with a swept of his hand, Azazel’s knife was thrown away, strike to the wall. Erik backed off, ripping out the legs of a cabinet, hurling them to Azazel, who ducked from it.

As Janos created a whirlwind, Logan appeared from the portal, and strike him from behind.

The fight occurred with an element of surprise. The X men leaped into the portals. Raven engaged a hand to hand combat with Azazel in her true form, Alex blasted Janos onto the ground, but he quickly went to his feet, and strike Alex with a blast of wind. The X men were at the upper hand initially, but the Hellfire Order proceeds their name.

As Azazel is gaining upper hand, he pinned Raven to the desk, having his hand on her neck. But Logan sprang to him with his claws. He would almost get a huge scar on his arm if he didn’t let go of Raven. Azazel kept disappearing then reappearing, fighting Logan’s claws with his knives.

Alex pulled his blasters out, transmitting his energy into the guns, shooting directly at Janos with Charles, who replaced his winds by calcium spikes. Blink then used her portals to send them back to him. 

Erik seized the cabinet’s legs again.Carefully yet precisely, he wrapped it around Shaw, tightening the restraints slowly enough to avoid him from absorbing the energy. Shaw did shift a bit, but he did not plan to release himself. Because someone was doing for him.

Erik sudden felt a slash of pain in his head, a very familiar yet never adaptable pain. He stumbled to the ground. Clutching his head. In the other side, Charles saw Emma having her focus on Erik, while Shaw stepping over the fallen restraints. He got closer by leaping into a portal, he stretched his arm, blocking Emma's power from Erik. 

The pain faded away, Erik pushed himself up, using the bar as a support, but he was quickly thrown towards the mirror at the wall from a simple touch on his chin. The glass beneathed him shattered into pieces.

Charles managed to test his powers during his stand off with Emma. He could not reach to Shaw, there was something blocking his way. As he looked carefully, Shaw was also wearing an anti-telepathic bracelet. But it was made of space concrete instead of metal. So he schemed a plan quickly.

'Alex, give me a help,' he sent out a mental note. 

'Raven!' He shouted. She was still fighting Azazel with Logan. Alex himself was dodging whirlwinds and spikes. Raven left Logan on his own, swept her way to Alex. Unlike him, she swiftly pinned Janos, forcing him into a hand to hand combat through closer distance.

Alex tossed his blasters, extending his fist, throwing a bolt of plasma blast to Emma.

'Erik, he has a bracelet in his hand, we must get it off,' Charles said to Erik mentally.

Erik then realized what Charles was talking. Slowly, he melt the entrance door handle, turning it into thin golden threads. They snaked their way to Shaw's cuff. And with a strong pull, the bracelet was ripped out from his wrist. Shaw was shocked by the movement, and quickly turned around, attempting to take hold of it. But at the same time, Charles put his fingers at the point of his head, freezing Shaw in his place.

Erik stood before the frozen man. Gazing at him for a brief moment.

'If you were here, I would like to tell you that every word I said was the truth,' he spoke.

'But, you have taken too much from me.'

'Charles, can you take this?'

'Yes, go ahead,' he said, preparing for upcoming consequence.

Erik took the coin out. He levitated it in the air, the coin walked in a very slow motion. At the moment when it pierced into Shaw's forehead, Charles made the most agonizing scream, never he had felt such pain in his life.

Being forced to ignore his lover's wails, Erik let the coin went through completely. Finally, it dropped to the ground with the blood smeared. Shaw's body dropped at ease. And everyone stopped their fighting.

Erik approached the body, looking at the man. There tears forming in his cold eyes. This is the man he had finally killed. The one who razed his planet, killing his mother, taking him away, turning him into a killer that he never wanted to be. The one who accepted him as what he truly is apart from his mother, someone who took care for him after he was casted out for his powers. Someone who admired him, and looking after him for so many years...

Charles walked up to Erik, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He didn't need to read his mind to understand what he was thinking. Both of them stood for a silent moment.

However, the vision changed. Everyone in the room remained their positions. But it was only the X men were shocked at what was happening. Also, there are certain things, the broken handle, the cabinet's legs, the shattered mirror glass, Shaw's body, they were all gone as the illusion went out. The coin was still on the floor, just without blood.

'So this is what you really feel. All those things that have brought us together, and the things that separates us,' Shaw said, walking out as the image faded.

'Reality is often disappointing. No one could escape it. Even when you hide or run from it. Not even deceiving ourselves with illusions,' he said. He was wearing two bands, one was the anti-telepathic one, the other was a projector, programmed with the DNA of Jason Wyngarde.

Erik scoffed, very hard to see how far would Shaw go. Letting everyone starting up a fight, then end it up with an illusion. He reached for a blaster on the ground, stepping towards and shot at him continuously. But his arm was wrenched after only one shot. It went to Shaw's hand, with it aiming on Erik's head.

'Erik!' Charles cried, his blaster went up.

'Do it now! Charles!' 

'Let him go, I could freeze you again, then I could rip out your mind at anytime,' Charles threatened in vain with red eyes.

'Charles, please, you've promise.'

'You're going to kill him, aren’t you?'

'I won't kill my ward, professor. As you will not kill your lover,' he said.

'But of course, I would like to see what you really mean to him,' he mocked.

'If you don't kill him, he will resist you forever,' Charles said.

'Do it, Charles. It's fine..' Erik whispered.

Charles forced back his sobs, shutting his eyes as he unable to see what was going to happen,'I love you.' And he pulled the trigger.

Nothing but smoke came from the barrel, the blaster vanished into a puff of smoke from Charles hand.

Azazel and the others went to Shaw's side. Charles and Erik were in complete despair in the situation.

'He will always resist me, but he can never leave me.' Then they all vanished for an instant.

Unable to do anything, Charles fell onto the ground, tears started to fall from his eyes, he drowned into his wrecked sobs, yet he could not make any other sounds as he was in his massive grief and sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is another ambiguous ending fic I have finished. Hope everyone will enjoy it.  
> If you ask me my opinions, here are my two possible outcomes: Charles and his team failed to escape, taken to Shaw's prison, but treated well. Erik remains with Shaw, and they will discuss about the aftermath of Erik himself and his teammates. Meanwhile, one of the escapees, Hank, who doesn't join the quest, comes to the rescue...  
> Or, Charles and his team manages to escape as they successfully send out the signal to Hank. They leave Genosha with the Blackbird, plotting for the rescue for Erik. Erik's situation is still as same as the first ending...  
> Your comments are welcomed in here


	8. Painted skin au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magda was accused for being the demon who was involved in a serial murder in the village. She was hidden in a safe place by the local hunter and priest, who didn’t believe this. Her husband, and the villagers found them. Yet things did not come as expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is inspired by the Chinese movie Painted Skin in 2008. In the story, a fox demon fells in love with a married man. She poisons his wife, so she will look like a demon. Hoping that everyone, including her husband would hate and despise her. So she will be with the man forever. But the husband chooses the wife in the end. The fox demon has to eat human hearts regularly, so she could sustain her seductive human flesh and disguise.  
> Erik/Magda, Cherik

Ignoring the people behind him, Charles stepped out, keeping his distance away, so he could make a better observation to the scene.

The town officer, Erik, placed his gloved hand on Magda’s. She was his wife, accused for witchcraft and the serial murder of the villagers. One night, her figure all went completely pale white and ghastly, lips went purple, face, hair, neck, to hands all went white. She ran aimless in the village, everyone who saw her scrambled away as fast as they could, except for a few men. As they saw her appearance, they believed that they have finally discover the demon, who hid in their homeland, capturing men and women at night, jabbing its tongue into their throats, sucking out all their essence and life until they turned into nothing but withered corpses. 

So the villagers then rounded her up, beating her, throwing at her, and cursing her, and she took them all without defending herself. However, the local hunter, Steve, and the priest Hank, made way to the crowd. The hunter pointed his axe to anyone who came near, letting Hank picked Magda up. They quickly moved for the abandoned monastery in the woods, placing a dying Magda on the floor.

‘Don’t touch her without protection. She is poisoned by one of the most powerful demon spell, anyone who touches her will be infected,’ Hank warned. He warning has delivered to everyone’s ears, including Steve, including Erik, the villagers, and Charles.

And Charles scoffed these words secretly, knowing very well only he can release her from the poison.

* * *

_‘I swept out at nightfall, taking out those guards and drinkers who wandered in the streets. You see, I did this village a favour actually, I suck the life out of those people. There were abusers, thieves, and rapists living in this forsaken place. But of course there are some good souls too unfortunately. Like Armando, who saw me with Robert that day, and Drake, I did him a favour in fact, so he shall see his sweet Marie in afterlife. And here’s poor Sean, I can’t have him interruptting our little chat now,’ he looked down indifferently to the servant boy at his floor. While Magda was staring at him with utter horror and dread._

_‘Please leave Erik from this, he loves you, please spare him from this,’ Magda begs._

_‘Oh, why would I kill him? Especially when the one I should get rid of is you, not him,’ he said, pretending to be surprised by her words._

_‘Then kill me, spare my husband, spare everyone in the village,’ she sobbed._

_‘Kill you? So Erik would miss you, mourn for you after when you’re gone? Letting him grieving over a terrible woman like you for the rest of his life? The faithful, good Mrs Lehnsherr, who shall rest in peace under the endless love of her husband. No, I won’t simply kill you like this, I’m not letting you to take advantage from your death,I will not let you receive any gap of love or even the slightest fondness, even when you’re in your grave, ’ he said with all spitefulness he had in his heart._

_‘Yes...I’ve been a terrible wife. I mistreated my husband, I argue him from time to time. I could never make him happy, but only giving him trouble. It is all my fault...’. Magda admitted with all honesty and loath to herself._

_‘Tell me what to do, spare everyone in here. Take my place, take care of Erik, please...’_

_‘And as you wish, your ladyship, I will take care of him, I will give him everything he deserves, he desires, I will give him everything you can never give to him’ the demon sneered, then took a bowl from the desk, and poured the water from the pot. ‘But first, you need a little change. Since I am going to take your place, you are going to take my place too. And let’s start from this,’ he then exhaled a thin air into the bowl._

_‘Drink this, and I shall fulfil my promises.’_

* * *

‘Yes,’ Magda said, ‘I am the demon, I killed those people, you must kill me, stop everything I did,’ Magda said weakly to a stunned Erik.

‘Kill her, my lord, kill this demoness!’ The crowd shouted.

‘Save us, kill this monster!’ They kept yelling at the doorstep.

‘Silent! You ignorant fools!’ Steve accused the crowd. No matter what Magda had become, she would never killed a single soul in her life.

‘Everyone, please. She is not the demon, the demon is out there, you have accused the wrong person!’ Hank explained, but he was ignored. Only Charles shifted his eyes.

‘Everyone of you, silence!’ Erik roared to the people.

‘I will kill her myself for the murder she has caused, justice shall be held for the victims!’

‘But as a husband, I will not leave my wife, no matter what she had done, what she had become,’ his voice broke down. He then lowered his lips near his wife’s ear.

’We will go through this together, like husband and wife. I will not let the woman I love suffer alone. I will bear your burden, I will not leave you,’ he whispered.

Erik lifted up slowly, taking Magda’s frail body into his arms. He then crashed his lips into hers as the protests rise,so they shall embrace this warm kiss at every moment. Taking out his dagger, he jammed it into her stomach, and pulled it out, making the process run quickly. Charles stared with heavy shock and disbelief from a distance.

After Magda’s body was placed back gently, Erik stood up and turned over. Like his wife, his face and hair went pale, and his lips went purple. 

And Charles could not bear this. Some moments later, the most inhuman, monstrous scream could be heard in the whole area. Everyone shedded their ears, some just scrambled their way out, some even died from the horrible sound. Only Erik titled his head silently to Charles. There were horns on the younger man’s head. A tail grew from behind. And fangs in his teeth. Bat wings sprang out from his back, and there were scales came out from his neck and arms.  
  
Erik stumbled to the incubus. He raised his dagger in the air, and Charles waited in misery for what’s coming on him. However, the dagger did not strike him. It was put down slowly.

‘I don’t deserve your love, not even from her. I was never a good man,’ Erik said.

‘Why don’t you kill me?’ Charles asked. ‘Kill me, I have taken everything from you, take my life, and sate your vengeance. Do justice to your wife,’ he cried.

‘No one has taken anything from me. I am the one who has taken everything from myself.’

‘If we die, I would ask the gods to punish me. So she would go to a better afterlife. But if you can save her, tell her that I was never a good husband. I never deserve her, tell her to live a good life.’

‘I loved you, Charles, but I have Magda already,’ he said before stabbing his own chest.   
  
‘Save her, for the love of Erik,’ Hank said.

Charles lied on the ground beside Erik’s body. So that’s what brought them into. As he thought. After every scheming he had done for his goal. Nothing good came in the end, but an endless pain of the loss of love ones, and the consequences of an attempt to take someone’s heart. It is like entering into someone’s house actually, you have to leave after all, even if you enjoyed the warmth in there and want to stay forever, because the house does not belong to you. 

Gradually, he breathed out his black essence, forming them into small transparent pearls. As he opened his palm, the pearls went up, and exploded into golden mist, scattering all around the monastery. He smiled sadly at the beautiful sight.

* * *

Erik opened his eyes, and he found the dagger in his chest was gone. Charles was no where to be seen. Everyone who was not supposed to live has awaken. As he turned his head, he saw Magda, who was lying on the ground still. Her skin returned to fair, while her hair revived to ebony black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have read some fics with dark, manipulative Charles before. So I hope to try to make one too, but also a jealous, demonic Charles who is in utter love with somebody...  
> Your comments are welcomed here.


	9. The Mummy remix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breaking the curse from Chaires, Iruk persuades him to live a life they have always wanted but they never had in the past life. They moved to Westchester, living as an alpha and omega couple, and having their children. They became rich from their exploits and continue their researches. However, Iruk and Wanda were later captured by a mysterious enemy. Chaires and Erik then found out that they must face their past again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be left ambiguos, think of it as a short story/one shot. And a very special, big thank you to Gerec and Jackyjango, who gave me ideas for this work. You can see their link of their story in the first chapter.

The world is a funny place, as things do not go in necessity even though when it seems it is.

Take the matter of reincarnation, here was Iruk, now Erik in the modern time, as a living example. After reawakening Chaires, he started to remember. And yet, these memories were like puzzles, which needed more time to piece themselves together. The more they fit in, the clearer and fuller Iruk's mind felt. However, there was one thing which definitely did not require any time or procedure to come back to his head-The love he and Chaires holds for eternity.

However, as Iruk observed, he found out even the people who were bearing the most striking resemblance of the faces in the past, these people were not destined to be the people they once were. The fact had been coming across his mind, it started alerting him without reasons ever since Raven had read the scripts in The Book of Life, which did not only take away Chaires immortality, but also brought back the memories of some of the teammates.

Likewise, Moira, the guide who led this extraordinary adventure, came to remember herself as the palace maid Mesi she was a long time ago. And Raven herself, who happened to be Rabiah, Chaires’s sister in the past. She killed herself after learning of his betrayal over the Pharaoh, so she would not suffer the painful fate brought by his loyal guards. And fate was something very funny as she has turned into Iruk’s sister in the future. However, Alex was not the soldier Asim, who died from a young age in battle, and even though when Hank resembled greatly from the royal physician Hori, both appearance and personality, he did not remember or feel anything after the incident. 

And later, Iruk realised that there were many people, which he had no time nor power to see whether they were really the reincarnation of their old selves. He could only made a secret assumption in his mind, which could be right or wrong. But perhaps it really didn’t matters now, when you ought to be another person living in another time. What’s the point of finding someone who was long gone already?   
  
However, what he didn’t notice really was that even when he was right about no need to be alerted by any random people who was a from the past or not, who he should be noticing is in fact the people who kept on living without leaving with their life. People liked Chaires, who were changed, but not dead. And he truly regret for his ignorance, which brought himself and his family in a completely dire situation.

* * *

As he eyes opened groggily, he was not in his mansion in Westchester anymore. He sat up and looked around his surroundings, it was a large room, the walls were decorated with beautiful blue patterns from the Middle-East. Different kinds of expensive Egyptian artefacts and boutiques were placed in the opulent room, which matched with those expensive furniture with middle-eastern designs, the winds blew into the balcony, it shifted those silky curtains. And as Iruk looked at the view, it was sight of the city of Cairo, and the pyramids, which still stood after thousand years of endurance. 

All those memories then came to him briskly. He was with Wanda and Pietro just before, helping with their studies until those masked intruders came in. After years of researching, he and Chaires had been aware of their exposure to the archeological society, they had to keep low-key and cautious from time to time, so they could defend themselves from those people like them.

Even though Iruk picked up his sword and fought hard, alongside with the Logan the Medjah, who just appeared from nowhere too, they were outnumbered in the end. As he was going for his children, they were in the clutches of two intruders, someone knocked him out hard from behind. And when he woke up, he was in Cairo.

He tried very hard not to get panicked, and he prayed silently for his children wellbeing. And as he turned his head, he found that Sebastian Shaw was sitting in the armchair, he was wearing an silk bed robe and looking at him intently, and there was something in his eyes which he had never seen before, or perhaps something from a long long time ago...

‘Seti...’ Iruk said in fear and shock, finding out something he had been wishing it never happened had still happened.

‘Hello, Iruk,’ he said calmly, as if he had been expecting for this moment for a long time.

Shaw, now Seti, walked towards the bed slowly, while Iruk was looking at him with unbelievable eyes. He sat in the soft bed, taking Iruk in his arms, Iruk was too afraid to make any move, as well as drowning at his loss. Seti’s hands snaked into his robes, trailing his shivering body deftly, one went up to his madly beating heart. He had the younger man’s head lying against his chest, rocking him slightly. Both of them stayed liked that for a silent moment. If you do not know what was happening, you might think it was a man who was trying to sooth his younger lover.

He never wished things would come to this, he never wished his own suspicion came to reality. But now, he regretted himself ignoring those signs and evidence, not trying harder to avoid this, just for his own sentiment.

* * *

_‘It won’t be him, he don’t even have a clue about this,’ he said soothingly to Chaires, who was glaring at the newspaper page which Iruk tried to hide from him just before. In that page, the wealthy philanthropist and businessman Sebastian Shaw has just purchased an ancient Egyptian tablet in an Swedish auction, and heading back to his property in Cairo after his trip.  
_

_‘We won’t know that. If he remembered too, what is going to happen to us?’ Chaires said with white rage boiling in him._ _  
_

_‘But I am safe and sound even until now. If it was really him, he would have killed me already, I won’t even be here with you!’ Iruk explained.  
_

_‘That’s what I’m worrying about. He could manipulate people into his will in the past, and he may still manipulate people in the present. Maybe he didn’t remember during that time, and if he is reminded of his disillusions of your betrayal over him, he would have you perished in the most torturous way and make you suffer the same fate he had once!’ Chaires protested._

_‘Then we shouldn’t be doing everything! What do you think we could possibly do, killing him? Then getting caught and losing everything again like before. If you want us to be safe, then we shouldn’t be doing anything to revive his memories!’ Iruk shouted. The tensions between them were intense during that moment.  
  
‘I ‘m sorry Chaires, I just can’t... He saved me once. If it weren’t him, I would have been sent to the gas chamber or one of those camps already. I owed him greatly. He took care of me, taking me into his household, educate me himself and giving me so much without asking anything for return! What would you do if you were me, Chaires?’ Iruk sighed.  
_

_Chaires lowered his anger, he went to Iruk and took his hand longingly.  
  
‘I’m so sorry, my love. I just don’t want anything, or anyone to break us apart again. It took us so much for us to be together after thousands years of waiting and suffering... I’m so scared, Iruk...’_

_Iruk pulled a sobbing Chaires into an embrace, and they cried softly in each other’s arms._

_‘I’m scared too, never a time, or moment, I won’t be afraid... We could only do what should do... take care of children, stay low profile and always be careful...’_

_’But we must remember it is a gift from the gods that we could be together now, I assure you, nothing, and no one is going to take me away from you...’_

* * *

But now, Iruk felt so repentant for not keeping his promise to Chaires.

‘Oh, Iruk, it’s been a long time since we are like this, I couldn’t even have you even when I have taken you under my wing,’ Seti whispered longingly, lips went to smother his soft neck.

‘My children, where are they...’

‘Shh... they are safe now, I won’t do any harm on them...’

‘How... When did you find out? How did you know...’

‘I’ve known it ever since I have found you, and ever since I have met you...’ Seti murmured into his ear.

‘I’ve watched you grown, from a little royal apprentice to the beautiful strong man who is desperate for love. When I first saw that boy, who studied so hard and silently in the Pharaoh’s faculty, hoping to hide his beauty away from those greedy eyes, I knew I must have him. When I led my army into battle, I saw him fighting with such courage and fire, I saw a beautiful brilliant young man who was desperate to prove himself and to please his king. So I took him under my wing, encouraged him, telling him what he could do more, exploiting his potential, making him as commander of my army, so he could fight by my side from time to time. And since then,I knew he was meant for me.’

‘After the war, I named him as my general. I took him to my chambers, so I could teach him how to please his Pharaoh, and the Pharaoh is pleased with him too. I remembered how to pleasure every inch of his flesh, he moaned and writhed beneath me, he begged for more, eager to return the pleasure to his lord and master. I have never received such intense delight from one's flesh, Iruk, he is destined to be at side, to be my mate and carry our children,' he said.

‘But later, everything was ruined as the gods decided to interfere. They have sent Chaires to my palace. He was the only one, who dared to turn an avaricious eye to what's mine. I didn't make a move, so I could see how far he would go. You think I didn't notice how you set your wistful glances on his from afar, but I did, I have always watching both of you. Chaires wanted to take your heart away from me, putting us into a game he would never win, so I let along, and played his game,' he spoke with all spite he had.

'I sent my men to watch you, sitting at his side by the Nile, you spoke for a long night, about your what you have been through, even that affection you've yearned from him in the past, which was nothing but childish sentiment to one another.’

‘When they told me you have went into your chambers with him that night, I didn’t make my move anymore. And yet, you have forgot your place in your Pharaoh’s eyes, you betrayed your king and your own body, you defy your king, and you denied your own pleasure. No, I didn’t visit my newborn “son” during those regular nights, who was in fact a bastard from the wife I’ve barely touch and the foolish vassal she bedded with. I went for the Book of the Dead, studying the ancient scripts, which only lines that Pharaohs would understood. If those traitors wanted to take my place badly after my death, then I shall not be outscored by death. If Chaires thought he was sheltered by the divine Ra, then I shall summon Seth to my side!’

‘I have you painted day by day, so my claim could be reasserted. But Chaires must have been so desperate which he didn’t understand when it’s time to give up. You see, I have interrogate the servants, and finally Mesi, yes, the maid who brought you to this adventure, told me that they were all under his influence, they all took a meager fortune from the high priest. So one day I declared a night trip to the city, only to make a provisional delay. So I could return to your chambers to see myself, turning into blind rage as I saw his naked body above yours. I raised my sword, only having you and him stabbing me in the heart. And until my last breath, I saw you plunged your dagger into yourself.’ He laughed bitterly.

‘But who knows that I had left a way out after all this? I sunk into the endless darkness. Until Seth’s believers carried me out from the pyramid, and they brought me back to life. When I came back, it has been hundred years ever since of my reign. They thought they could take over my rulership, but their victory didn’t hold long after all. And as for you, you and Chaires were buried in the tomb of Hamunaptra already. I can never reach to there. I have spent the next thousand years of waiting, walking through history too see what the world had become, and fate has finally brought you to me one day, a Jewish boy in Germany! I took you under my wing, watching you flourished again liked how you were once. I taught you everything, sponsoring your trip to Hamunaptra, where you can find your past and retrieve the Book of the Dead for me.’

Iruk was stunned by all these words, he cried softly to himself. Everything has been set already, a layout which was hidden for a thousand years, waiting for this moment to come. Iruk regretted himself for denying all those signs. From the man’s particular fondness to him, and the mysterious feeling of himself drawn to him. Not until even when Sebastian Shaw, who used to watch over him, gradually reduced his contacts which he never did. Not until when he and Chaires reunited, he kept dreaming about the time when he is with the Pharaoh, how they once fought together with such passion and how he was once drowned in the seas of lust and pleasure. He only took it as the revival of his memories and his shame of the sudden thought of another man while he was with Chaires.   
  
‘If you want me back so much, why didn’t you simply sent someone to Hamunaptra to bring the book to you? Why spending all these times to keep me, then bringing me back to there. You knew I would have brought back Chaires, I would choose him again after all this. Why tangling me into all this troubles?’

‘Because I can’t revive my chosen when he could not remember a thing. Or the spirit in the past life would not be merged with the present one. You are him, Iruk. You could only be complete again after this. How I wish everything will go with ease. But you will only remember when me and Chaires are here. That’s why I didn’t sentence him to death. I need him to return when the time comes, to retrieve your memories. But I have to put him into a painful course firstly. Before my death, I have ordered my faithful guards to have him captured, to have his tongue ripped out, scarabs tearing his living flesh in the tomb. Where he soul would never rest and be cursed forever, for taking away what I hold most in my heart in my existence.’

After hearing that, Iruk’s panic had turned into rage. He started to struggled and writhed in Seti’s strong arms.

‘And you thought I would want you after all those years... You separate me from the one I truly love, you knew I don't want it, but you still took me from time to time while I have to endure my unwillingness. Then you sentence him to the curse, making him going through every inch of sufferings and torments you brought upon him. Do you think I will return to you after everything you’ve put us through?’ He cried with all pains that came from his heart.

’You have been with me ever since from the start. We fought together, we felt and desired each other. We are supposed to be together. Not until Chaires was here, bewitching and enchanting you into a relationship you should never have. Not even when you have reunited, not even when you bore his offspring. It is me that your heart belongs to, not any other man or woman, not even Chaires!’ He declared.

‘Then you’re wrong, my heart only belongs to him as his heart belongs to me. No one could ever break our bond,’ Iruk replied with determination. 

He expected another enraged reaction, either a strike to the face or a hard shove into the bed. But Seti only leaned down and murmured into Iruk's ear with such uncomfortable gentleness which made one shiver in unknown fear.

‘And we shall see, my Iruk,'one hand going up his brown hair, then cradling his face. 'And you will know that you are mistaken, for I shall free you from all those false bindings from you,' he said with such promises to an unwilling Iruk before kissing his forehead softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is The Mummy remix, I knew things went very differently, right? I made Erik(Iruk) entangled into a relationship with Chalres(Chaires) and Shaw(Seti), which was a crazy relationship after thousand of years and years and years... perhaps I will make a part 2 for it. I will change the end notes in here after I made my decision, hope you enjoy the story!  
> Your comments are welcomed here.


	10. The Mummy remix (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Logan discusses the happening of the whole occurrence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles is somehow like Apoc. He receives information quickly, and learning everything about the modern world in a short time. Even when he is mortal, he still have more enhanced strength than ordinary people. He also get his hair back too. While Iruk's memories also revive his fighting skills...

As Chaires tucked Pietro back into his bed, he left the bedroom with Logan, they headed to the livingroom, which was a complete disaster after the battle.

He sank into the broken couch, thinking of what happened just before. He should have got down as soon as they arrived instead of dwelling in the attic on his discoveries without noticing anything. He should have not wasted his time on fighting those intruders on the topper level, he should have got to the livingroom quickly to assist Iruk. He should have fought harder to free the children from their clutches before they have gotten into their cars. But he could only drag Pietro back in the end, and he would probably get killed if Logan did not fend them off.

Ironically, Logan was the one who was the most determined to kill him off years ago, when he was a Medjai in Hamunaptra, while Chaires was the cursed mummy buried under the sand.

‘How could this happen?’ He asked, while gritting his teeth , Logan was sitting at the opposite couch.

Logan sighed, feeling so helpless over the situation they were facing, wishing that he could have find out the truth much earlier.

‘We had been tricked. Me, Iruk, you, every of us. We have been blinded and fooled for all those years’ he said.

‘We Medjais have sworn to protect the throne once. And as the line of Pharaohs declined, we vowed to defend the land of Egypt, protecting what has remained in there at all costs, including to prevent all rises of all evil hidden beneath the sands. But we have failed to do so.’

‘Ever since from the beginning, we have been fighting off monsters and wicked spirits across the land. Guarding tombs from being raided, and evil powers to be restored.’

‘Over centuries, the Medjai endeavours to protect all secrets which should be buried forever. But we have betrayed by those who corrupted and decayed hidden amongst us, who were banished already for attempting to overturn our society as they were corrupted by the mystic powers they saw in the realm. They have violated the sacred codes from Ra, turning into zealots and cultists, unleashing their evil through the mystic arts from the dark.’

‘Few years ago, after the arrival of Iruk, Hamunaptra was revealed again. There was a man, leading all those who helped with his purpose, someone who could lead the ones who had been Medjais before!... This man...who is surrounded by such fiercely dire aura. He knew all secrets that no living person capable of knowing. He knew precisely where the city was, and he is someone who could not reach to city, so he let the others to do his bidding. And what he was finding in the desert was The Book of Life! That no evil could ever come near!’

‘So we wonder how could this man know such things? And where did he come from and who is he? After all those searchings for the last few years, we found that you and Iruk are the only ones knows of his real identity,’ he said. Taking a photo out of his pocket and put it on the wrecked desk.

Chaires picked it up. That moment, his eyes swelled in utter anger, appalled by the man in the photo. What he and Iruk never wished it never happened still happened in the end.

‘Oh...We should have be careful, We all should have be careful... Look what our carelessness has brought us into now...’ Chaires mumbled helplessly, shaking his head, letting those tears fall from his eyes before revealing the man’s true identify to Logan.

‘His name... his name is Seti.’

And Logan went into complete silent shock, after learning that evil has now come from the one the Medjais had pledged their loyalty to and honoured once.

* * *

Chaires went upstairs, opening the door to Pietro’s room slowly. His son could not sleep now, tears kept falling from his big blue eyes, dampening the sheets he was clutching. But who could actually sleep in such circumstances. Without hesitation, Chaires quickly went to his little boy. As he his father sat next to him, he hugged him tightly.

‘Papa and sister has gone, I’m so scared, father...’ Pietro cried in his arms, unable to rest as his little sister and papa were taken away by the bad people.

Chaires held Pietro close, stroking his lovely silver hair, as he coo gently, ‘Shh... I will find them, and take them home, Pietro, and we will be safe again,’ he promised. He closed his eyes, and they wept silently in the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is an ambiguous story too. Perhaps I will write a new independent story in the future. Think it as a one-shot or an ambiguous story for now... But please as you read my stories, there will many of them are either ficlets, short stories, one shots, and mainly ambiguous ending. Thank you.


	11. We have to go after all (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to their ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherik, Charles/Shaw (past), Charlocalypse  
> A short sequel and ending to the story At the King’s Command.

Charles was escorted to the general’s quarters. He sat at the foot of the huge, warm bed. Waiting for the general’s return. He thought over the things that happened throughout the years.

After his marriage with the Emperor En Sabah Nur, many things seemed were coming to their ends. So many things have changed so much. His instant rise of power has suddenly brought the downfall of the many in the court.

He remembered Lord William Stryker, the fool who thought too highly of himself. He really never understand after all those years, earning hatred and resentment against everyone in court, both with or without powers. Surrounding himself with enemies whom he believed are allies, leaving those blatant evidence of his traitorous, disillusioned aim. It was very easy to sway his subjects to the emperor’s side, sentencing him into the dungeons of the palace. What people did not know is that he was dragged out one night, his head pulled backwards, so Warren and Betsy could shove a bowl of liquid sulphur down to his throat. Gradually, holes melting from his throat, the blood boiled with acidic smoke, he could not even scream for himself. Warren and his lover grinned satisfyingly, after putting up all abuse from this depraved pervert who has framed their family to death, turning them into lowly courtesans in the palace. After years of gathering information for the royal consort, they were promised of their restoration’s of their family titles and rightful inheritance. 

He remembered the Lady Emma Frost, who appeared to be aloof and unbreakable on the surface. Yet ironically, she was the one who was always fearful amongst the many. Not only about her brother’s existence, but her family’s unsettling loyalty for their self interest. Now Charles has rose to power, guiding his king to wipe out all those unfaithful and threatening to his authority. The Frost may be renowned, well appreciated lineage, but definitely not from a noble line, but a line of foreign merchants instead. To ensure that no conflicts may rose between noble and common vassals. The Duchess, without any offsprings or rightful heir yet, her political powers was reduced greatly in court, she and her brother were moved to a faraway region of the country. So her influence would not be as powerful as once.

He remembered Lord Sebastian Shaw, the great, brilliant minded chancellor, the second person who could challenge the emperor himself aside from General Lehnsherr. Unlike any others, he did not fret for his downfall, he seemed almost indifferent from it. Charles recalled that day, when he entered his castle, with the emperor's soldiers locking down the whole area. He did ask the king for his last visit. Indeed, it sounded ironic, but he wanted to take one last look to the man who helped him across the years, and the one whom he had caused his ultimate undoing.

* * *

_‘I am certain it is very obvious for my Lord, in which there will be only one ending left if he chooses to return to his household,’ Charles stood at the entrance, and said to the Chancellor, who was gazing at the stained window in his studies._

_‘Indeed, your highness. But I have no plans to die in a land I do not belong. Perhaps you may pass the word to his majesty, that I would spend the rest of my days in my ancestor’s house, where I born and where I shall be buried,’ he answered plainly.  
_

_‘I suppose his majesty is generous enough to fulfil his chancellor’s one last wish. Much better to let his humble servant die in his will instead of the name of treason, bearing the scandal of executing his most loyal vassal with outstanding services for the kingdom throughout all those years,’ he said as he poured his wine.  
_

_Of course the king has no wishes to sentence the chancellor to penalty, or it will cause a massive unsettling to the nobles if ever the formidable leader of all lords and vassals is reduced into a traitor and collaborator to the public. It took time for the emperor and his royal consort to strip off his powers slowly and gradually without anyone noticing. Finally leaving him nothing but his name and title in the end. And it was his majesty’s most lenient offer to ‘propose’ him to move out from the capital, as it is his time to for his ‘honourable retirement’.  
_

_‘Well then, I shall ask my king to fulfil your wish after I say my bidding my you. It is my duty after all to consider the best for his majesty.’_

_‘And some day, it may comes to the time for him to consider for himself. To take your responsibility into his hands. And I‘m sure you are going to earn your new place under his attentive consideration ,’ he turned around to Charles, sipping his cup leisurely. Charles could not hide his curious alertness towards Shaw’s implications._

_‘My place stays at his majesty’s side,’ he reminded the chancellor carefully._

_‘Of course it does, but when the time comes, when things come in due time. The emperor shall unhesitatingly put in all of his thorough attentions to anyone who catch his eyes. Those who opposes him, those who serves him, who pledges their loyalty,’ he murmured, touching a strand of Charles’s curly hair ‘To any of those who are close to him, stand next to his place, who knows him better than anyone.’_

_‘Oh Charles...’ He whispered, his hand went to his soft cheek. Long fingers caressing that still youthful lovely face, memorising himself into those deep blue eyes. ‘You and I are so much alike... For the past few days, I have often wonder what will happen if you were standing at my side, instead of the king. If ever your passion that burns for me outlives your love for Lehnsherr...’  
_

_Charles closed his eyes leaned into the touch. Feeling the man’s hand on him. The great chancellor, Sebastian Shaw who topples over thousands of nobles, living at the feet of only one man, the king. Someone who quickly knew the value of a courtesan, a young man who was punished for his foolish stepfather’s transgressions. Giving him so much power, so much opportunities, and finally expanding his chances and ambitions step by step. He did not know whether it was fortunate or not, but he was the only one whom he could share what he truly is under that innocent facade, they spent nights not only of pleasure, also the truth lies in them. But everything must come to the end still._

_‘Why didn’t you choose me? I was an equal to the king before too. Look how far we had gone through once,’ Shaw sighed._

_‘Because we are too much alike, that’s why,’ Charles answered with ease._

_Shaw let down his hand. ‘Farewell, Charles. This is the last time we are seeing each other. We shall go our parted ways after this. Make sure to take good care of yourself, especially when you’re with the king.’_

_Charles gave out a wistful smile, ‘Farewell too, Sebastian,’ he said his goodbyes before leaving the room._

_‘Your highness, please send those men away. I will not let the uninvited stepping into my land,’ he requested lastly._

* * *

The next day, the chancellor, Lord Sebastian Shaw was declared dead, he died from constant overwork, it was told by the servants that his body lied in the couch, with his eyes closed and blood dripping from his mouth. The emperor offered him the most proper, ceremonious burial, for his utmost dedication for the kingdom.

And now, Charles waited in the room for Lehnsherr’s return. The general was the last one who was able to challenge the king for the throne. The last one who had the most potential and power to be a king. But of course, he never had the desire to have the throne. He mainly wanted to retrieve his beloved in fact.

’Charles!’ Erik exclaimed happily as he entered the room. Charles stood up, and they shared a deep, passionate kiss. Even until now, Charles played his role with utter preciseness. Erik has no suspicions on Charles long term play, the general still falls for Charles, and his love shall go deeper and deeper until time is out. If it must go on like this, then let it be, Charles thought, even part of him didn’t want this to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a story with an ending. Stay put for part 2!  
> Your comments are welcomed here.


	12. We have to go after all (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik tells Charles the truth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherik, Charpocalypse

After the death of Sebastian Shaw, Erik has finally acted up, he strengthened his army through rigorous training, swaying the unsettling generals from the north to his side. Most army which posted in the rich cities near to the capital were almost completely under his command. The north and the south has been antithetical ever since the reign of En Saba Nur. With lack of natural resources and development, the lives of the locals were poorer and harder. Lords and vassals from the north have been complaining about the lesser riches and political influences in court, as well as facing discrimination for their nomadic bloodline. But it had to run like that unbeknown to them. The king and his consort have been agreeing on banishing these foreigners from their lands already, with their powers getting weaker, they would eliminate them once in for all, driving these disruptive, traitorous nomadic thieves and barbarics off their kingdom, rebuilding the north with their image. As response to their upcoming undoing, the north decided to join forces with General Lehnsherr, as their last stand against the empire.

But of course, everything had to go in silence. Everything went like undercurrent, or the whole empire would run into chaos and fear. The struggles between the king and the nobles were better be unknown to the people in the kingdom. Thus no war was waged, no battlefield was opened yet, everything would only be revealed after the winner was declared triumphant.

Erik and Charles shared a heated moment which brought them to the general’s bed. He took off his armour and tunic, leading Charles beneath him, kissing and touching him like a worshipper. Snaking his hands down to his tunic before ripping it off, caressing those soft, lovely flesh. He could even go further if Charles did not stop him.

‘Not yet, my love, but soon,’ Charles gasped underneath him, touching those invading lips teasingly. Erik chuckled and sucked Charles soft lips lightly. They sat at the bedside, bed robes draping at their shoulders. Charles had his head laying comfortably on Erik’s warm chest, with Erik wrapping him into his arms.

A servant entered the room. Everyone in court knows about the consort’s affair with the general. Ever since Erik acted up, Charles had been visiting him, telling him what the king’s upcoming plan and doings. Acting as a spy in the hall. She poured the beverage to their cups, leaving before setting the pot on the table. 

‘Oh, I miss you so much. I brought you nectar, it is your favourite drink after all,’ he said with glee. And they drank together.

‘I miss you too, Erik. Never a time I do not miss you, I never stop thinking of you even when I am sharing the bed of another man,’ he crooned.

‘Tomorrow, as my army marched into the palace, with me declaring the end of En Saba Nur’s reign. I shall marry you, you will become my rightful and only consort, and we will be together for all eternity,’ he promised.

‘Yes, the palace. When you become king, everyone will bow before you. No one will ever challenge your place, for you are the only one who can challenge and earn the throne after his downfall,’ Charles agreed.

‘I must be readied. Everything must come in preciseness tomorrow, no mistake can be made, or my plans shall be perished,’ Erik said.

‘Then you must fight hard, you must march your army, and to seize the throne. It is what you must do, my love. Tomorrow is the annual grand feast, everyone will be celebrating the founding of the kingdom. You must be careful, and strike when the time comes,’ Charles said.

‘I will, my love,’ Erik whispered, his hand ran up to Charles’s head, stroking his hair gently. ‘I should be careful for all the times, but my emotions have blinded me, I drowned myself into an endless loop of attachment, nothing was returned but an unrequited love in the end,’ Erik said.

Charles could not help but to stiffen in his words.

‘Shaw has been eyeing for the throne even longer than me. As you know, the emperor needed someone to contend against him, someone who doesn’t desire the throne, but have enough wit and skills. So all powers in the court would be balanced.’

‘Over years, I served under my king, preventing Shaw’s schemes from his authority. I fought against many battles, wars waged by foreign lands, mutinies rose in the kingdom’s land, from opened strife to veiled struggles. On the surface, I am the brave-hearted, astute general, the defender of the people’s lands and sovereignty. The general, not the ever scheming, manipulative chancellor from the noble bloodline, but the hero who rose from the common lineage. This general, who is the only rightful man that could stand against the king. But in reality, I am the one who truly serves as his majesty commands,’ he scoffed. 

‘Shortly after Kurt Marko’s transgressions, his stepson had entered the court. This poor young lord, who came from a respectful family, had been reduced into a courtesan in the palace. And yet he managed to catch the eyes of the emperor. I stayed with my king, watching how he subjected the others into his will, watching them dance like puppets under his strings. When the time came, he finally brought me to the stage, so he would know what was really hiding in that young man’s devious mind.’

And for all those years, Charles thought he was the one who got everything under his control.

‘But I did feel for him actually. As I spent more times with him, my affection grew, I hold him dearly in my heart. Even though when I know that not even love could stop him from his path, I could not stop myself from falling for him. I knew he would never return his heart, but I still pleased him in every way. I even wanted to help him to achieve his goals. That’s why I didn’t hide my affections, I listened to every word he said, and every will he wanted me to subject in.’

‘And now, he has finally become the royal consort. He stood at his king’s side, while I remain in my place like it ever should have been. When he rose above, everyone crumbled like from pillars to ashes. I knew when the time’s up, his majesty will not hesitate to take matters into his hands, he would take down anyone who was a threat to his throne, especially to those who know him the best.’

‘Amongst these people, the first man would be Sebastian Shaw, and I am the second man who is on his list. You know, I really want to get away from his clutches, that’s why I have to fight him. I gathered the lords from the north, and those faithful generals in this kingdom. But of course, nomads should never be trusted, and these generals were much more faithful to the king in fact. But still, I want to make a try, I want to choose for myself for once in my life! If I could really become king, perhaps I may take things into my hands, I would not be a man everyone expected to be, but a man of my will!’ He told Charles. 

‘But in the end, the throne was never meant for me.’

Suddenly, dark blood spilled from his throat, he started choking painfully. Charles quickly squirmed away with fear.

‘What...’

Erik grinned sadly at a shocked Charles, ‘I have already lost my powers...I could never win this game...Even the last plan was exposed to the king already...’ he coughed and coughed, struggling to stand up. It was true that Charles and the king had already caught the spy hiding in the halls. And for all those times, Charles was sent to Lehnsherr, but not by his decisions, it was ordered by the king instead.

Not for long, Charles felt a boiling, excruciating pain emerging from his stomach, he throat felt so hot, and he coughed out the blood too. He knelt at the floor and clutched tightly at his stomach, he turned his head to the pot.

‘Nectar...’ He gasped, then he looked at Erik.

‘The king knows of your plans... as soon as he dies... you will take his place...you'll kill all his children ... is that it?... He came for me days ago... he said that you know too much about him... every secret... schemes... three men knew him well... Shaw, you, me... Shaw and I always knew... when time’s up, we have to go... but we still want to try... what about you... Charles?’ He laughed hysterically.

 _And some day, it may comes to the time for him to consider for himself... I‘m sure you are going to earn your new place under his attentive consideration...when things come in due time. The emperor shall unhesitatingly put in all of his thorough attentions to anyone who catch his eyes....To any of those who are close to him, stand next to his place, who knows him better than anyone..._ Those words kept rounding up in Charles’s mind that moment.

So that was what Shaw was telling him in their last confrontation. The emperor would wipe out all who understand him the most when the time comes, even, or especially the ones who has been standing next to his side.

Erik chuckled, supporting himself by the cupboard. Now his face and hands were smeared by blood. ‘I could have spared you... I must do justice... to Ruth and my mother...’ Charles widen his eyes, feeling horrified. ‘I don’t blame you... it is what path turned us into... no one could choose for themselves in court...we only do what we should...’ He said.

Eventually, he dropped to the ground, crawling at Charles, who was writhing on the floor. He helped him up, taking him into his arms.

‘Shh...just want to know... things between us... are they true?’ He asked.

Charles titles his head up, tears dropping from his eyes, he nodded his head for several times. And now, not even him could stop this from happening. It was probably destined, he had confessed before he was not a good person himself too. If it must happened, let it be then. Therefore, what he could only do was to tell Erik the truth during the only last moments they had. Perhaps things would not go badly if he did that, he thought helplessly. It may gave some comfort to both of them.

‘Words not true,’ then he pressed his hand to his heart, ‘This true...’ he answered.

Erik closed his eyes, grinning with relief. ‘Hmmm...’ he acknowledged, brushing his bleeding nose against Charles, and Charles leaned into it, smiling genuinely and full of affection for the first time, ever since he arrived at court.

When the servant opened the door, the general head dropped, his was on the floor, Charles hanging lifeless in his arms, and their eyes were closed. There were blood smearing on the ground, dripping from their nose and mouth, staining their chest. Quietly, she closed the door, slipped away at night, went into the official carriage and headed for the palace. She would report to the emeperor about everything.

* * *

The next day, in the bright morning, at the speech of the king for the celebration, the great king En Saba Nur had declared the two most grievous news, the brave hearted general and his beautiful royal consort had died from poison. The murderer was found and executed already. The country shall mourn for three months.  
  
The general was buried in Graymalkin, his remote homeland which he had never returned ever since he moved out when he was a child, while the consort was buried in the palace, where the king would lie next to him after his death too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the tragic ending of the story.  
> Here's some sharing of my pov:  
> At the King’s Command is a good story, Charles is devious and manipulative there. But I feel terrible for Erik, whose love was never returned, and Charles would do anything to get to power. So I wonder what will happen if Charles wants more? Not only a consort, but the throne in the future. Also, I want to make a plot where Erik actually know what Charles was doing all the time, but he loved him so much that he pretended he did not know, but the truth must come out at the end. I think Erik should not be a completely honest, passionate stoic man, perhaps this should be someone he wants to be, but intelligence and wit must be needed when you are under the struggles of powers and politics. That’s why I make him a new character development.  
> Your comments are welcomed here.


	13. Nothing left, waiting for what is coming (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple brief moment, with a sense of your alertness, could be a foretoken of something’s going to face a great change. (Read the whole story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel/one shot from Mein Kleiner Erik  
> Erik/Shaw, Cherik

As Shaw nodded at him, Erik lifted his palm, reached to the glock before the colonel could get it from his belt. It stayed in mid-air, as he twisted his hand slightly, it disconnected itself. The parts and bullets were separated apart, dropping before Colonel Hendry’s terrified eyes.

‘Magnificent, isn't he, Bob?’ Shaw said, looking at Erik proudly.

‘Genetic mutation. The evolution of the human genome. Where's Azazel?’ He asked Emma.

A loud, screeching whistle was then made from the telepath. For an instant, Azazel appeared before Sebastian.

‘Ah, we don't want the colonel to be late,’ he noted. The teleporter then offered his hand to Hendry, who took it, and the two vanished immediately. Leaving the three in the room.

Even if he did not turn his head, Erik could feel the man’s gaze had set upon him. Without moving or stiffening, he let Shaw lifted his chin slowly, turning him to his direction. He pulled the younger man into a deep kiss, carding his elegant fingers through the soft brown hair. Erik leaned into him as he supposed to do so, allowing Shaw to get full accession to his mouth. Even though he closed his eyes, he could still feel Emma before him was glaring with so much frustration and anger.

A brief moment later, Shaw pulled away from the kiss, eying at Erik with the look which Erik knew it would only ever be on him but no one.

‘Have a glass of champagne?’ He suggested to both of them, as they headed to the mini bar.

* * *

The night when they returned to Caspartina, the group had dinner in the dining room. At morning, servants were hired to clean the yacht under Emma’s very close supervision, which meant that she would plant a strict programme into their brain every time they came, they would think of nothing but tidying up specific parts of the ship, so they would definitely not bump into somewhere secretive and causing any complicated matters before leaving. In the afternoon and night, the ship was back to her master. The group would spend their time, preparing for their routines and plans. Moreover, Azazel would be the chef for the night meal. Shaw was very fine and felt pleasant about it. Much better to let his most intimate friend to cook instead of strangers on his ship. And he had good skills really.

‘I’m heading to UK tomorrow, Oxford is holding a reception at night. Erik will come with me too,’ Shaw told the others, while taking bits of steaks delicately.  
  
‘Why would you be interested in some sort of wine party in university?’ Emma scoffed while tucking into her expensive sundae, deciding not to look into his brain.

‘A scholar will be joining tomorrow night. Speak for the matter, he’s going to earn a professor title tomorrow. He’s about your age, Erik. I knew his father, he worked for the Americans during the war, involved in the making of the atom bomb. His stepfather was also another respectful scholar like him. I had met them once in New Mexico before taking my leave, they were working on a military research over genetics. Though The Soviet Union had found out it was actually a US project which aims for genetics and mutations. They had experimented people like us for their researches,’ he said. 

Erik decided to hide his anger and great dissatisfaction away as he heard the last sentence. Continuing to take his meal on the plate. 

‘His son is a talented lad, earning his scholarship in such a young age. I heard he has been excelling in genetic science, mainly working over researches on mutations. Just last month, he just founded his new set of theories over genetic mutation. I read it and it is a brilliant work. I would like to meet him myself. I want to know how did he get his researches, and what made him going through such sort of rare subject,’ he explained.

‘When more people are looking out for our existence, we should see what they have founded, and what they have learnt. They think they could wipe us out with these knowledge, but they are digging up their own graves, if the more we know better of ourselves,’ he said. He wiped his mouth with the handkerchief, standing up and strolling out from the room with ease, leaving Erik and the others.

* * *

He lied in the couch in the living room, enjoying the lovely night view of Miami. Nearby, which meant at one of the decks, Sebastian and his pretty telepath must be enjoying themselves too. Erik recalled during one night, when he was leaning at the wall, they were talking happily on the starboard, her leg slipped between his trousers, sliding slowly and intently, she whispered something in his ear, and he chuckled. He responded by tutting her eagerly. Together, they roamed comfortably, making their way to his cabin. Erik watched from afar, feeling himself was boiling from the inside. Ever since she came, he had spent less time to take Erik to his bed like before.

Of course, he knew she would never replace him in his eyes, but still, he did not want anyone but himself moaning and writhing in his mattress, flesh against one another, finding unending delight and pleasure...

‘Enjoying the view, I see,’ the red mutant noted as he walked out from the galley. Seeing Erik lying in the couch idly. Out there, they heard some deep laughter and chuckling of the pair, then some sounds of footsteps, heading back to the rooms.

Azazel smirked, ‘What a playful woman, that’s why Sebastian likes her,’ he said, knowing exactly what Erik was really thinking in his enraged mind.

‘It’s quite folly, you see. He will never see her as what she wants him to see. And that is how far she can reach,’ he said with his heavy accent.

‘Still, not very bad for a clever woman,’ Azazel noted.

‘Not very bad for a bitch,’ Erik corrected.


	14. Nothing left, waiting for what is coming (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik attends the reception at Oxford the next day, encountering the young, lively, alluring professor in there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherik in this chapter.  
> Not mentioned, but in this fic, Shaw is somewhat a great influencer behind politics and academic society. Having contacts and alias and powers in many places. Very good from hiding from CIA and KGB, both intelligence didn’t dare to make their move, because of his strong influences.

It had been some time since Erik returned to universities. Shaw managed to get two invitations from his contacts. And it was fine since his had earned his title in the academic society already.

Various people, the big shots, who’s who, movers and shakers across the academia and other curriculums were invited to the reception. There were speeches and awarding sessions held in the hall, people shaking hands, chatting with one another, drinking and laughing while music played. Erik twiddled with his whiskey a bit. He never found such occasion appealing to him, while Shaw was up to some conversation with some men in there.

‘Having a boring time, I see,’ a light, youthful voice said next to him.

So this was Charles Xavier, Erik thought. Even though Shaw had mentioned before, he still thought it was surprising to see this very young-looking, energetic face is the titled professor and the scholar who was stepping ahead for his new career. To be honest, a handsome, fair looking man, bearing a hint of a flirtatious personality.

‘How do you know?’ Erik asked.

‘Because I’m bored too, I never find it interesting for me,’ Charles replied, and chuckled from his joke.

‘Congratulation, professor, you are going to explore a new category of your research,’ Erik grinned.

‘Oh, don’t call me that. I’m not really a professor if I don’t get a teaching position. And I don’t think people are going to find my theories appealing. My friend, They often think me as a bonkers scientist writing some sort of ridiculous theories. They would only recognise my papers over genetic science. You see, no one is going to ask me about anything about genetic mutation, they would clap their hands, whispering words behind me,’ he sighed. 

‘Well, I find your theories are exceptional in fact. I have read your works, even when genetic mutations is not part of my studies,’ Erik said.

‘So what is your curriculum of studies then?’

‘Engineering, architecture, geography and chemistry. I studied in Harvard,’ he answered. 

‘Well, I do have quite an interest over the subjects you studied. I hope we would do more sharing in the future, if we have more time and opportunity,’ Charles smiled.  
  
‘So am I, Professor Xavier,’ he replied, and they shook hands.

‘Charles, please call me Charles,’ he noted, as if he really hoped only him would call him by his name.

‘I’m Erik, Erik Shaw,’ Erik replied.

They talked a lot, about their studies and interests. Erik listened attentively to Charles’s theories and views on mutation, while he told him about the theories over magnetic forces. Strangely, he felt somewhat unexpectedly relaxed and unworried when he was with a man he barely knew, and he wanted to keep these feelings just longer. Just with him.  
  
Soon, one of those academics went to Charles, congratulating him over his works over genetic science, hoping him to stay more of the focus in the subject.

‘You see, they won’t really care about my researches.’

‘Because they don’t believe in it, they would dwell on what they see and heard instead of looking for more. They speak of diversity and equality, but they are unable to recognise difference, they would try to put down the existence on variety and changes just to keep society in the way it has been, ordinary and unanimous,’ a voice appeared. Erik tensed a bit as the man approached from behind, patting his shoulders fondly.

‘Sebastian Shaw, pleasure to meet you, Mr Xavier, I see you are enjoying your time with my nephew,’ he grinned, shaking his hands with Charles. While Charles made a surprised look on Erik, who smiled uneasily at his words.

‘You make an outstanding research over genetic mutation. It shows the possibility of the new step of the evolution of humanity. I do agree with your theories, that mutation is the ultimate step of human evolution, that they will soon replace the previous generations as it should be,’ Shaw praised.

‘It is a possible theory for now, only time will tell. As you see, human evolution does not go in complete consistency. It is mainly about the change of times and civilisation, and other prominent factors that affect our changing,’ Charles said.

‘And your point has given more prove to your theories. Mutation has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, and normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward. As the dominant species rise, it is their ultimate purpose to replace all subordinate species. So the process of human evolution will not be disturbed. Humanity will finally get to the ultimate step of evolution. It is our constant changing which enhances us, make us stronger. It is part of nature’s rule of law, changing is undeniable. Those who cannot, will be replaced and decline.’

‘So you have really perused my papers, Mr Shaw,’ Charles remarked with awe.

‘However, as every time evolution leaps forward, it doesn’t mean the species in the past must end up with replacement. As you see, the world around is colliding into one. Our knowledge increases, human society is getting bigger and wider. Yes, even when some may repel diversity, more and more are accepting it. Using it as an advantage for peace and coexistence. As variety and acceptance will enrich our society, both stronger and weaker groups will live in the same society we build. But the definition of the strong and the weak would only come to the matter of physical evolution in the end, not the difference of our values and beliefs, which makes an unbreakable bond that tie us together,’ Charles shared his view.

Instead of continuing to stand firm over his view before Xavier as Erik expected. Sebastian only chuckled and smiled politely at his words.

‘It’s a very lovely chat with you, professor. It seems we have different views over this subject. I do agree on your belief, that only time will tell,’ he said.

The party continued until somewhere between 8-9 p.m. Sebastian then decided it was time to leave the reception. They walked out from the hall, roaming at the streets outside.

‘A brilliant scholar he is, but a mind full of naivety. Unable to recognise the destined fate of our kind,’ he suddenly spoke to Erik.

‘He’s intelligent though. Very enlightened and lively for a professor,’ Erik said.

‘Well, you did have a lovely time with him, didn’t you, my boy?’ The older man reminded him intently, and Erik shifted a slightly tensed glance at him, grimacing lightly as he asked this question.

Shaw chuckled heartwarmingly at his reaction, ‘Young people.’

‘He could be a mutant,’ Erik suggested.

‘And why is that?’

‘Because he seems particularly enthusiastic over his researches. He really want to know more about mutation, talking about coexistence and peace between mutants and humans. Maybe he is one of us though, we just don’t know what his powers is,’ he noted.

Shaw thought for a moment, ‘Perhaps, but we will only wait and see about it. I do hope he is our own kind. We might need a talented young gifted boy at our side,’ he proposed suggestively. They reached to the empty park at night.

‘Better get to the park, Azazel will be waiting now.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more part left, stay put!  
> Your comments are welcomed here.


	15. Nothing left, waiting for what is coming (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter with two main purposes:  
> 1.Something is going to happen, you may not know what is it, but you just simply know it is going to happen.  
> 2.A series of struggles of contrast, mixed feelings, the unforgettable moments and memories combining in the mind.

It had been over a week since the reception, but Erik could not get his mind away from those pairs of gorgeous, deep, bottomless blue eyes of the professor.

He thought about Charles Xavier. The way he spoke, he laughed, he chuckled and smiled. He thought of those curly brown hair, rosy red lips, and the light freckles... they all demonstrated that so beautiful, fresh, utterly gentle face of the young scholar.

Erik could feel something inside him was fluttering faintly as he talked with Charles. It was a very rare feeling, so warm and so tender. It took him like a week to figure out this feeling- carefreeness and simple happiness, which he had found out he had not felt it even since like who knows when.

For the past few days, when he was not working over his routines or with Shaw, or perhaps when he did not need to see Emma standing near to himself or Shaw, he found himself drifting and being absent-minded on his own. Letting the moment of burden, of the irritation when he was thinking of Emma, stayed for a short time. Then his mind would start drifting back to Charles. He really wanted to see him again. Perhaps taking a glimpse, saying a simple ‘hello’, ‘good morning’ to him. A glimpse would then turn into a longing gaze, an ordinary greeting may turned into a starting of a new conversation, a conversation would turn into a walk in the streets, a stroll around somewhere, maybe playing chess in a cafe or a park. Erik shook his head slightly, laughing at himself, knowing that there wouldn’t be much opportunity for what floated in his head.

He sat in his armchair, looking around his surroundings aimlessly. Maybe that was how he would spend his night today, which it didn’t happen of course. 

There was a knock from his door, he switched the handle with a shift of his head. 

‘Really? How impolite,’ Azazel tutted at the doorway. As if speaking to a an uncaring teenager. Well, he was almost as old as Sebastian, they watched Erik grew after all.

‘He wants to see you,’ he said before leaving. Erik rose from his armchair, knowing that he better came if he said so. He did not know what was stored for him, the last time he called him was weeks ago, when his showed their helmets and having Erik on his knees, but he didn’t stay in his room during that night.

He passed through the lounge, where Emma was drinking in the couch, glaring at Erik. Erik smirked slightly as he walked, not slight enough to make her unnoticed. He knocked the door before him carefully.

‘Come in,’ a voice said calmly.

Erik closed the door behind them. The room was the biggest cabin in the ship, a huge bed lied at the middle, with windows surrounding half of the area, decorated with satin curtains. Unlike him, Shaw was wearing a bed robe instead of a silk nightwear. Standing at the windows, looking at the horizons at night. Erik wouldn’t make a move unless he wanted to earn his disapproving. 

‘You’re drifting for the past few days, that is disappointing,’ he noted to a tensed Erik.

‘Tell me what troubles you, my dear boy,’ he said.

‘Nothing,’ Erik replied carefully.

‘Erik,’ he crooned in a gentle way which made Erik’s skin shivered, ‘I don’t like you hiding away from me, you knew it,’ he said. Turning around, he walked to Erik, who was standing behind him. He reached a hand to his neck, caressing the flesh, feeling the pulse beating inside. Erik closed his eyes, leaning at the touch as the way Shaw liked.

‘Look at me,’ Shaw said, and Erik opened his eyes back.

Slowly, he shortened their distance, so he could kiss his cheek. Gradually, he wrapped his arm around the younger man, pulling him closer. He kissed him once, then twice, again and again, from the chiselled fair face, down to his neck, smothering and sucking it so slowly. Erik arched his back, gasping against the touch, titling his throat so he could give more space. Shaw’s hands were holding his back, they then went to the front, slipping their way into Erik’s silky shirt, lossening up the buttons on the top. His fingers then snaked from the bottom of the shirt, caressing, kneading the flesh, touching all over his chest to his abdomen and thin waist, working their skilled way in Erik’s body, which was very well acquainted from the familiar touch.  
  
‘You’re thinking of the professor, his bright smile and his eyes. I saw the way you looked at him. You’re thinking of Emma, you find her bothering, don’t you? You must be so angry, taking your place beside me, taking everything you love so much, which is something only I can give,’ he whispered teasingly to Erik, who gasped and whimpered louder from the words. 

‘Perhaps I have been ignoring you, leaving you into your own empty thoughts, your empty longing. I should make it up for you then.’

One hand went much down, leaving the shirt, touching, pressing the thin material of the silky shorts, while the other hand remained roaming his topper body. Erik has changed from gasping to panting, he started to moan as his arousal was getting over himself, growing and growing, and he moaned much more wantonly, louder, which made Shaw grinned at him affectionately. Kneading him even harder. He grind against those touch for more and more. He almost tripped at the end of the bed if he didn’t stand firm on his feet. Well, he didn’t even dare to trip without permission. So he had to press his hands against the mattress to stable himself.

Shaw stopped taking his neck, he lifted his head to Erik’s face, taking his mouth into a deep, deep kiss, and Erik welcomed it freely, opening his mouth, giving up all his control. They stayed like this for some moment, Shaw touching him and kissing him, until his legs couldn’t stand, hips dropping onto the mattress, legs parting. Finally, he gave out a very loud moan and shudder through his release. Shaw smirked satisfyingly, pushing him down the bed. Erik's arousal was still there. They both knew the night was only the beginning. 

’I can never get enough from you, Erik,’ he crawled over and grinned wider, placing his icy coloured eyes on Erik as if he was a lovely, excited, but anxious pet he doted the most. Ripping his shirt, letting the buttons scattering around the ground, ‘Not even Emma can be as good as you. So eager, so beautiful, so good to me, aren’t you, my precious boy?’ He said as he run his hands to his clothed thigh, pulling his pants down swiftly, kneading there as he wished. Kissing and mouthing, biting lightly his panting face, his pulsing neck, hands running through all over his body.‘You’re born for this, every inch of your body. Your mouth, your lips around me, every sound you make, every move you make, they are all for me, only for me. And I will never get enough from them. My Erik, mien kliener, beautiful Erik...' he panted possessively.

‘Yesss... yours, yours only...’ Erik gasped underneath him.

Erik couldn’t agree more, his previous thoughts were all gone that moment. He lost that feeling of carefreeness and serene, and those troubling thoughts and frustrations. They were all replaced by the feeling of being in complete submission, just doing what he wanted, giving anything he wanted like the plaint,obedient boy he was. Then receiving everything that felt good from him, taking them without hesitation, without worries. The only worry was that if he didn’t please him well.

‘Please...’ Erik begged, legs parting wider instinctively, arching for more as he was lying naked beneath Shaw, who was still in his bed robe. Erik’s face was flushed, he was starting to sweat, his breath went heavier. Shaw chuckled deeply, offering the fingers which was dampened by Erik’s spent, Erik sucked them wantonly. He felt himself returning into the eager, flushed, aroused and quite scared youth he always and ever was when Shaw took him.

Sebastian soon pulled them out, and leaned closer to his face. ‘Use your hands, use those clever hands like a good boy you are, and you will get your reward.’

So Erik sat up a bit slowly, lifted his hands, reaching to the bed robe, untying it slowly, starting their way from the man’s chest deftly with his hands first.

* * *

Charles knew something was wrong, he regretted not using his telepathy during the reception. He shouldn't excuse himself with the reason of exhaustion. Yes, it takes some concentration when you read someone's mind, Charles should have done that.

Everything started normal and right at the beginning. Expected and noted in his schedules, he would join this uninteresting reception first, drinking and talking with people whom he didn’t care and who didn’t care about him, just his reputation, wealth and his PHDs, but definitely not his new researches. Then, he would finally get out from there at the next day, his titled will be announced properly to the university. He would finally celebrate in the way he liked, strolling with Raven, enjoying his merry times with his sister and colleagues in a bar. 

After chatting with some academia, Charles was totally disinterested about the occasion. He looked around, hoping to get to somewhere quiet and empty. Standing near to the corner, with less people gathering, there was a man, fiddling with his whiskey. He didn’t need to use his powers to know that he felt as bored as him too, or he wouldn’t stand in there. So Charles walked to there randomly, want to standing next to him without people noticing. Moreover, he seemed handsome and just way attractive.

'Having a boring time, I see,' he muttered randomly, and he did not expect a reply.

'How do you know?' 

Charles then titled his head with a bit of surprise, 'Because I'm bored too. I never find it interesting for me,' he joked.

Later on, he really didn't expect he would talk to this charming, handsome man who was just a bit older than him. They talked a lot of things, Charles found him a very sophisticated person. However, he could feel a very slight uneasiness and worries from him, which he did very well to hide it from the others, except some rare sharp eyed people like Charles.

As they talked, the uneasiness of the man fainted away gradually. Charles didn't know why, but he just wanted to get the negative feeling of from him, just like taking away layers and layers of stuffy blankets. The more they communicated, Charles found out that he really enjoyed his company, they barely knew, but he already want to stay closer with him, in a much more intimate way than being with Raven.

But then, he found out something was wrong when he spoke out his name.

'Erik, Erik Shaw,' he introduced. And Charles didn't know why he felt the name unnatural.

Later on, the older man Sebastian Shaw joined the chat. He told Charles Erik was his nephew, which Charles found no resemblance about that. Talking about his confidence and admiration over mutation and his works, telling him that the more evolved group will replace the lesser ones soon. One thing Charles also found was that Erik was actually stiffening from the man's presence.

During that moment, he discovered three things. There is something wrong with both of them. This man was up to something, and Erik was not his nephew, his last name was definitely not Shaw.

After some time, Charles noticed that both of them have left few minutes ago. He passed through the crowd, managed to make his way to the college's entrance, seeing them walking out. It was dark that night, and Charles was quite tired from boredom. He strolled down slowly, there were lots of people out there since it was Christmas. He followed, finding them are going somewhere much empty and quiet, but he lost track from them soon.

That night, he couldn't stop thinking if Erik. His fair face, eyes that he could not differentiate whether it was green, blue or grey. His thin smile, his hidden tensed behavior, Charles could guess it must some need or desperation to he unrestrained or to be free from something- something about that older man, Sebastian Shaw.

Two days later, he still couldn't sleep. He was still thinking that night in the reception. Really, why couldn't he just get his brain away from something normal, something that was not his business? One thing his powers couldn't do was to clear his mind up. Sometimes, he wouldn't know what was he thinking, and how to stop thinking. That feeling, something's wrong, something's just going to happen to him, he didn't know what it is. 

'Oh, cheer up! Just get some drink down there, forget about everything! Have some fun, Charles!' Raven cheered him up at the fourth day. It was the day they went to the bar, celebrating his achievements with his colleagues and graduates.

'Drinkdrinkdrinkdrinkdrinkdrinkdrink...!!!' They shouted happily. So Charles took the whole thin glass of thing down to his throat, letting the alchohol brought him to dizziness. Oh, it was great to let go everything for the past few days, just don't think anything, don't think about beautiful Erik, and everything's going to be fine, he thought.

Leaning at the bar, was Amy, the attractive girl with heterochromia. Charles walked up to her, grinning lazily. Just get the girl, forget about Erik. Then everything's just be fine. 

But I don't want to forget him, he's so beautiful! Another voice said in his head.

As his brain was struggling between drunkenness and complicated feelings. A woman with a serious face stopped his way to Amy.

'Congratulations, professor'

'Thank you very much. It's much harder than it looks, actually.'

'No on your presentation.'

'So you're on my presentation? How nice of you. Thank you very much.'

'Moira Mctaggart.'

'Charles Xavier.'

'Do you have a minute?'

So they headed for the table, and this woman, Moira, then asked him a very interesting question.

'The kind of mutation that you were talking about in your thesis, I need to know if they may have already happened.'

This time, Charles didn't get bothered by his drunken state. He pressed his fingers at his temple, to see what made this woman asking such unlikely questions.

As he looked inside, the images came into view- a woman with a body made of diamond , a red man appearing out from nowhere, the man- Sebastian Shaw, and standing behind him-Erik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the fic, and the last part of this short collection. Hope you would enjoy it!  
> Thank you Gerec.  
> Your comments are welcomed.


End file.
